


Divorce AU

by orphan_account



Category: nothing shh
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A romance founded on bitcoin is probably a bad idea but no one ever said Jason was a smart person
Kudos: 1





	Divorce AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poludeuces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/gifts).



Once upon a time there was a dude named Jason and he was an investor in bitcoin and his whole thing was getting other people invested in bitcoin, and because he had a good charisma rating or whatever he was really good at getting other people to invest in bitcoin, including this one woman named Medea. She was really cool and stuff but she had never been in a relationship before and Jason was unfortunately more attractive than he deserved to be so she was like oh I like this bitcoin man. Which was a mistake for everybody but the heart wants what it wants. So then they got married even though Jason was gay (he just didn't know it yet) and things went to shit because their bitcoin stocks crashed and Medea took the beanie babies but it's fine now because they can pursue their true passions like making figurines and whatever it is Jason likes to do. The end.


End file.
